Galactic Cauldron
by Silvel-chan
Summary: The thing about a Cauldron is...you need to mix a lot of things into it. What kind of things? Well...you'll just have to decide that. This will contain a series of Oneshots.
1. Introduction

**BP**:

Dear Readers,

New story!! w I know, I know. I really should finish what I have. But I wanted to make something sorta like me 'Cooking the Right Stuff' story. Only instead of just Sakura, I wanted it to feature all SORTS of characters. So…

Have a pairing you'd like to see up here? Just review and yell me what you want! Yuri? Yaoi? Want a certain theme? Just tell me what it is you wish to see, and I shall try my best to type it to the best of my abilities.

However, unlike CtRS, I am not going to start out with a story I picked up off the top of my head. I'm just posting this little note here because I want one of YOU to pic the very first pairing. So…go at it! XD.

Sincerely…

BananaPlant


	2. Need  KakaAnko

**BP**: Yay! The first story on this…series…thing…YAY!!

**Partyrockstar100: ** w Hehe. Okay! I'll do the KakashiAnko one first. Then probably a SasuSaku and KibaSaku. Anyone that involves Sakura will (if requested on this story) will probably go here AND CtRS. w So cha!

**Anyone else have any couples they'd like to see? **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…T.T. I fail.

----------

**Need**

They needed each other…it was that simple. It wasn't a lustful need or a selfish need…it was an emotional one. They'd both been through so much pain that without the other there was no guarantee they'd make it though the next day.

That was how Kakashi felt every time he could catch a glance an Anko.

They could lean on each other for support when times grew too tough. They were there for each other in secret because secrets always helped to lessen the pain. They were each others greatest secret because secrets held them together.

That was what Anko thought every time she'd brush by the famous Copy Nin.

What they really were…may have been too much for each other to comprehend. They were friend. They were lovers. They were partners. They were…they just were.

"I told you if you got hurt during your mission I'd kill you!" Anko hissed into the dark sky. Kakashi was due to arrive back at Konoha…two days ago. Two days he had been absent with no message of delay or…or…or…

'Or what?' Anko thought as she stared at the gates. She had been there every hour since he was supposed to arrive, leaving sleep behind for any chance of seeing her partner. As a ninja she was suppose to assume the worst…as a confidant she could only hope.

-----

Those two days soon grew to two weeks. Still, the Snake Charmer would arrive early at the gates and leave late at night. Dark rings formed around her eyes from the lack of sleep she got during her restless nights…her restless _lonely _nights.

"He…he said he'd never leave me alone again…" Anko whispered harshly as she glanced down at a bottle in her hand, memories flying across her mind.

_--Flashback--_

"_It just won't leave me alone!" Anko cried out, pounding her fist into Kakashi's bare chest as tears streamed down her face. Her voice was choked slightly as her assault grew weaker and weaker._

"…" _Kakashi remained silent as her drew his arms around the struggling woman, pressing her body to his as he tried to calm her down._

"_But…but I don't want to be lonely anymore, Kakashi…" Her struggles ended as she rested her head against the man's shoulder, her tears still streaming down her cheeks to land across his skin. "It hurts…the loneliness." At this she let out a distorted laugh. "I'm afraid, Kakashi…I'm afraid."_

"_Hush now." Kakashi stroked her head softly, laying a small kiss against the shell of her ear. "Don't say such things Anko."_

"_Oh? And why is that?" Her voice was sarcastic and coated with venom. _

"_Because…you'll never have anything to be afraid of now. I promise you'll never be alone. You'll always have me."_

_--End Flashback--_

Perhaps she should have known better then to trust a fellow ninja to a promise as big as that. She knew she shouldn't have been so foolish to accept but…she needed him.

"I hate him." Anko spat as she tossed her now empty bottle of sake into the nearest trashcan. Pushing herself up from the couch she stumbled toward her bedroom, trying to shake her fears of loneliness and her thoughts of betrayal.

Most citizens never understood. To them two weeks was a mere two weeks of being late. To an ninja those two weeks could mean so much more. It could mean death or torture, pain…things that no one out of their profession could understand.

She feel into her bed and gazed up at the ceiling. It was then that she knew…she just knew…he wasn't going to come back.

-----

It was two months after that that the village of Konoha held a funeral for Hatake Kakshi, the great Copy Nin. Anko didn't join in the sorrowful festivities because she knew whatever she saw there would make her cry. She knew his students would be crying and asking 'why?. She knew their friends would be sending pitiful looks her way (for sometimes secrets never could stay that way for long). She knew…there was know why she could look at his headstone without falling to pieces herself.

It was that night that Kurenai visited her for a late night talk. It was that night that Anko ended up crying into her best friends shoulders, now feeling what the other had felt when she had lost Asuma. It was that night that Anko realized she wasn't as strong as she once thought she was. She would have rather faced a million Orochimarus then face the following night without her lover…her friend…_her_ Kakashi.

-----

"I'm here…" Anko whispered as she stared at the headstone before her, frown marring her features as she glared at the white stone. "I'm here. And you? You're not. I told you I'd kill you if you got hurt, didn't I? You never did listen to me!"

The Snake Charmer continued to scold the air around her, talking as though Kakashi were really before her. "What do I do now? Huh? I'm all alone and…and I'm afraid. I'm scared Kakashi…" Her words came out strained as she fought to keep from crying. "You broke your promise! You…you lied to me…"

"_You'll never be alone…"_

Finally Anko began to cry as her knees his the ground, arms wrapping around the stone before her. "You lied…"

"_Listen to me, Anko…"_

"I never wanted to listen to you on that night you know." Her forehead rested against the headstone for a moment before she pushed herself back up. "You know, sometimes I think you're the one that makes me weak…"

"_Please, just hear what I have to say…"_

"I bet wherever you are you think this is funny!" Her words were filled with tears and laughter as she pulled a wrinkled note out of her pocket and unfolded it. "Just because I wouldn't listen to you, you went and got yourself killed!"

Her eyes fell against the note in her hand, re-reading the words carefully.

_Dear Anko,_

_I know you didn't want to hear those words, so I'll write them. There isn't much chance that I'll come out of this mission alive…you know that and I know that. But please, please listen to me. Just keep reading, I beg of you. Do not tear this letter up as I know you are tempted to do now. I wish to tell you something I've never told anyone before._

_I love you._

_I love you Anko, and I wish to marry you should…no…when I come back. So please…please just wait for me. _

_Forever yours._

_Kakashi._

"Well, I hope you're having your fun! I hope you're having your damned fun without me!" Anko hissed as she crumpled the letter and threw it down on the ground.

"Without you? How could I do that?" A deep voice chuckled from behind her. The echoing sound familiar to the woman's ears.

Anko's eyes widened as she stood, frozen in time and afraid to turn around. For a second she was afraid she was going crazy.

"You're not insane, Anko…just turn around already. You always were overly dramatic."

Turning around, Anko could feel her body give out on her as strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Ka…ka…"

The masked ninja stared down at her, a smile etched though his mask. "Miss me?"

"You…you're suppose to be dead!" Anko screeched as she drew herself out of his grip and began punching her lover in the arm as hard as she could.

"Ow! Anko! Stop! It was for my mission! I have you plenty of hints in that letter I gave you! Lady Tsunade had to make it seem like I was really dead if I were to complete it!" Kakashi whined as she tried to shy away from the angered snake.

"Hints! Hints! I'll give you hints!" She raised her fist up to punch him in the face, but ended up launching herself into her arms. "If you ever do that again…I'll kill you…" Her voice was muffled, her lips pressed against his shoulder. "And we'll be married then so I'll have every right."

----------

**BP: **T.T I know I know…it sucked. Two words for me…

I.

Fail.


	3. Wishing Only Wounds The Heart InoNaru

**BP: **Hey everyone! BananaPlant back with a new chapter for Galactic Cauldron. Sorry it took so long to finally come up with a good enough one. I'm actually thinking about going back and re-writing the ending for the KakaAnko one. Anyway…this is InoNaru, one sided. Bellow I will list the other couples that I'm going to do. If you wish to request another couple not listed then be my guest and say so in your review (key word there, review XD)!

**Couples to do: **SasuSaku, ShikaTema

--

**Wishing Only Wounds The Heart**

She had liked him. She was, perhaps, the only other girl to like him if one didn't count the shy female that sat in the very corner of the large classroom. Of course she couldn't admit.

She wasn't stupid.

The young girl with the short blonde hair and the sparkling blue eyes knew what it took to be popular. She also knew that if such a secret got out her reputation would become, in the words of her friends, 'epic fail'.

How was Ino suppose to know that, back then, popularity wasn't all it was cracked up to be? How was she suppose to know that if she had just talked to the spiky haired blonde that no one liked, she could have lit a light in his eyes that had never been there before? How was she suppose to know that because of her unwillingness she would have to endure the sight of her secret love falling head over heels for her best friend?

Looking back, she regretted being so vein. She had just done what every girl her age would do. She followed the crowd. Ino did what every girl did and pined after the dark haired Uchiha that had just transferred to her class.

She thought with Sasuke's arrival she could forget about the silly feelings of butterflies that welled up in her stomach when she glanced at Naruto.

But it didn't help. In fact, it hurt a lot worse.

Because she had went after Sasuke…she lost her best friend. Picking fights instead of picking flowers. Pushing her away instead of pulling her forward. And worst off all, hating her for being placed on Sasuke and Naruto's team. Both the boy she pretended to love and the one that she really did care for.

Ino could see them now, through the newly cleaned window's of the Yamanaka flower shop. Sakura and Naruto walking side by side. Sure, she knew they weren't dating. Do you think that stopped the pain the pain that constricted her chest? It didn't matter if the pink haired medic-nin felt nothing but sibling love for the blonde boy. It didn't matter because his feelings for her were still there.

This must be what Hinata felt like.

Shy and afraid to talk to the one you love. Feeling that your affection could never be returned.

Well it sucked.

Ino kept her eyes focused on the window as she watched them walk by, Sakura catching her glance and offering as friendly wave. With Sasuke gone she felt to need to fight with her former friend.

Ino felt differently.

However, she forced a smile onto her face and went back a wave of her own. Just another day in memory. Just another day reminiscing about the past she couldn't change. Just…another day.

--

**BP: **Ahhh. T.T Okay, I'm sorry it's so short. And a bit iffy. I've been wanting to try the InoNaru aspect, but I've come to find it's not the easiest couple in the world. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed what little there was XD.


End file.
